


Renaissance

by blueflowers, ScarletDeva, spark_of_jenius



Series: Family Ties [2]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueflowers/pseuds/blueflowers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletDeva/pseuds/ScarletDeva, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spark_of_jenius/pseuds/spark_of_jenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>This work has been deleted, as the authors have rewritten it as original fiction and are currently querying literary agents! Watch this space for updates. :)</strong> Ichabod and Abbie are trying to help Hulda deal with the changes brought about by her encounter with the wendigo--and Jubilee is being no help whatsoever. What better way to cheer everybody up than a day at the Renaissance Faire? But no place is sacred, and here there be monsters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Renaissance

**This work has been deleted, as the authors have rewritten it as original fiction and are currently querying literary agents! Watch this space for updates. :)**


End file.
